geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
SquidWarIIIddFuNkolMavNoashhhh.avi
SquidWarIIIddFuNkolMavNoashhhh.avi is a creepypasta. A person got the DVD tape. It says SquidWarIIIddFuNkolMavNoashhhh.avi, and it's written using blood, and it was filled up with blood. He burn the tape into his TV. The episode started normal, with the theme song. The title card is a bloody Culture Shock/A Pal for Gary/Mimic Madness title card. The episode started like Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, with Squidward playing clarinet. SpongeBob plays with the jellyfish. Squidward opens his window and said: "You! YOU! STOP!", but he didn't complete his word because a jellyfish touches him. He became scared, and he close the door. He breathes, and continues to play clarinet, but now he heard Patrick's laugh. He became angry, and his skin became red. He opens the window, and he said: "AS FOR NOW, PLEASE STOP!". Squidward loudly closes his window. He wants to play his clarinet, but he said: "Hmmm, maybe to play you later, Clarry, I don't want to SpongeBob and Patrick ruin my new symphony." He is now in his living room, thinking about SpongeBob and Patrick ruining his new symphony. He said: "NOOOO!", and breathes like a psychopath. He started to walk in his house. He started to smile, but sadistic (similar to Suicide Mouse). He looks like he's hungry. He leaves his house, and he started to kill people, with saying "You're not ruining my symphony!" The fishes are now dead. Squidward goes in his house, holding a realistic dead body in his hands. After that, Squidward locked the dead body in his basement, he happily slams the door, and writes a note, saying "DEADSZZZZZ", with a smiley emoji in the note. He heard knocking on the door. He opened the door. SpongeBob and Patrick asked him did he have a "cute jellyfish", a mayonnaise, a pizza, and a camping hat. He breathes like a psychopath, and he said in a very satanic voice: "You two are dead next. I said "dead", so I warned you!" He happily slams the door. He breaths like a psychopath. He took out his knife, locked his house door, calling Satan and Granny to came in his house, trying to call Bootleg SpongeBob, and they go in his house. He said "This house is for OURS". He leaves, loudly slamming the door into their faces. He took out his knife, he go to SpongeBob's house, and he scored his knife in SpongeBob. He then goes to Patrick's house. He took out his knife and scored it to Patrick's heart. He go to a haunted forest, with realistic and animated bodies and skeletons. For no reason, he took out his pistol, put the gun in his heart, and commited suicide. The credits begin. After the credits and the United Plankton and Nickelodeon logos, there was a message in a black static screen, with Squidward, with no nose and mouth, and his eyes replaced with black holes, and a message in Chinese, saying: Follow Squidward. In 6666, the situation will be like Squidward's in this episode. A same screen with the same Squidward with black holes instead of eyes and with no nose and mouth appeared, and a second message in German appeared, saying "The devil is inside of you. Praise him. Call Satan 3 times and kill people. As you praise the devil, Squidward will get you for 3 years." The episode then ends. Production On June 18, 2007, a person got the tape of this episode (the description about the tape is on the top). Later, on April 24, 2008, he found blood and Squidward's head and body, with the pistol in his house. He sent Squidward's head and body, the pistol and the tape into the police. They didn't find the animator's inicials or name. The episode later premiered on Nickelodeon on August 14, 2010. Later, it's removed from the TV. The episode became a urban legend in late 2010. It was first uploaded on YouTube on December 28, 2010 (close to 2011). For 3 days, it became extremely popular. As of May 2011, some fake versions of the episode are uploaded. On June 24, 2017, the animator was found. The animator was Andrew Skinner, the creator of Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist. On June 2007, he escaped from the jail and made the tape. He was sent back to jail on June 24, 2017, as the mystery was solved. Category:SpongeBob Category:Lost Episodes Category:Satan Category:Demon/Devil Category:Nickelodeon Category:Death Category:Suicide Category:Squidward Category:".avi" files Category:Andrew Skinner